


Too Much to Handle

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, brief Mchanzo (they jerk off together), but Gabriel/Jesse is the established relationship, explicit Hanzo/Gabriel, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Though Jesse loves Gabriel and would never change their relationship, he knows he’s not enough for Gabriel sometimes. So Jesse starts thinking of solutions. Toys, maybe. Dive into some kinks they haven’t tried. Top more, maybe, but that just leaves McCree more exhausted and Gabriel still wanting. Out of all the options he thought of, Jesse didn’t think he would be deciding to share Gabriel with, not only one of the new agents in Blackwatch, but also his nemesis, Hanzo Shimada.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Too Much to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw a while back about a peron B being too much to handle in sex so person A looks for someone else to "tire them out" (but it's not enough). So McReyes is the established relationship, but this focuses on Gabriel and Hanzo's night together, with a biref moment of McHanzo, so you've been warned if something about this self-indulgent mess isn't your thing. Sorry if tags aren't the best, I'm not sure what to exactly tag this to make it clearer.
> 
> Thanks to @the_lonely_light for beta reading this!

In the year Jesse McCree has been going out with his commander, he never thought he would ever get tired of Gabriel fucking him. Reyes is gorgeous and amazingly hot. He also fucks like a beast in rut. Whatever those enhancements did to him added more stamina than Jesse can handle. The first few times they had sex was amazing—it still is. Jesse is left whimpering and having multiple orgasms. There are times Gabriel fucks him while he sleeps, when Jesse’s too tired to even try and keep up. He loves those moments; waking up with Gabriel already inside of him, pumping a load until Jesse’s full just so he can do it again in a few minutes.

McCree never thought he would get tired to the point of groaning when Gabriel starts kissing the back of his neck. He can say no, of course, and he has. Gabriel listens and doesn’t push. But Jesse is only human, a very horny human whenever he sees his boyfriend drenched in sweat after training, or showering, or firing shots into waves of enemies like he’s the devil collecting souls. Point is, Gabriel is too handsome to resist. Too goddamn delicious to hold at bay for too long. So when Jesse accepts his fate, he knows he won’t walk for at least half a day.

And though he loves his commander and would never change their relationship, he knows he’s not enough for Gabriel sometimes. So Jesse starts thinking of solutions. Toys, maybe. Dive into some kinks they haven’t tried. Top more, maybe, but that just leaves Jesse more exhausted and Gabriel still wanting. Out of all the options he thought of, Jesse didn’t think he would be deciding to share Gabriel with, not only one of the new agents in Blackwatch, but also his nemesis, Hanzo Shimada.

In retrospect Jesse saw it as a way of torture for Hanzo. McCree has seen Hanzo look at Gabriel like Jesse used to. Puppy eyes, a smile always on Shimada’s face when Reyes walks in the room, and the flushing cheeks when Gabriel praises him privately or gets too close to help him with something. It might be cute, but Hanzo is pure evil and out for McCree’s spot as the sharpshooter of the team. So, as Jesse leans from the doorframe of the shooting range, watching Hanzo beat his own record again, surrounded by other agents praising him, McCree decides to set his plan in motion. He had already ran it by Gabriel, and though he was surprised by Jesse’s suggestion, he understood why Jesse would want a break. It also adds a little more spice into their own sex life. He was extra surprised when Jesse chose Hanzo; Gabriel still agreed to it.

It’s all up to Hanzo now to say yes. To fall onto Gabriel’s bed, think he’s about to have his dreams come true, and he will. He’ll just be a whining mess, screaming, overstimulated, and then left wanting more. Because after that, he can say goodbye to Gabriel and keep to his wet dreams.

“Hey, Shimada,” Jesse calls when the agents disperse except for one, Hanzo’s brother, Genji, who also looks at Jesse. Only with a smile instead of a scowl like his older brother.

“McCree, how can we help you?” Genji asks.

“You’d be surprised, but it’s just Hanzo I need to speak to.” Jesse points at Hanzo.

“Should I wait to call the medics?” Genji jokes, resting his elbow on his brother’s shoulder.

“Let us see where it goes first,” Hanzo replies, colder and sternly.

“I come in peace, promise,” Jesse raises a hand.

“Very well, I’ll leave you two to it. I’ll see you later.” Genji elbows Hanzo and leaves them be. 

Jesse’s gaze follows Genji until he’s out of the range and no one else is in earshot. He scratches the corner of his mouth with one finger before he begins, “You might be new here, but I think it’s quite obvious to everyone that Reyes and I are together.”

Hanzo’s brows furrow. “I am not blind.”

“No you’re not, which is why you see Gabriel.” Jesse tilts his head and smiles deviously. “You look at him a lot.”

“Are you accusing me of something?” Hanzo questions, offended. “I have done nothing to or with him.”

Jesse laughs low. “I know that, sugar.”

“So why are you bringing this up?” Hanzo crosses his arms, his biceps pulling at the shirt. If Hanzo wasn’t such a stick in the mud and cocky, Jesse wouldn’t mind making it a threesome. “To mock me? Embarrass me?”

“Nothing like that, sweetcheeks.” Hanzo’s nose wrinkles in disgust. He loathes Jesse’s nicknames, which is why Jesse says them more often when he talks to him. “I’m here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Hanzo relaxes a bit. He’s intrigued. He knows it has to do with Gabriel. “What would that be?”

“One night with Reyes.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen and pink dusts his cheeks before he looks away. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“No, honeybee,” Jesse replies, taping Hanzo’s chin with his knuckle lightly. Hanzo leans away, frowning. Still, he looks kind of cute with blushing cheeks. “I already ran it by him, he’s more than happy to fuck you.”

Hanzo chokes and looks around. Jesse does too, but no one seems to mind them.

“You must be having serious problems if you are looking for someone else to please him,” Hanzo smirks, trying to regain back some of his stoic façade. But Jesse can still see right through him. He’s hopeful, still wondering if it’s true, and he’s ready to bounce on Gabriel’s bed.

Jesse waves his hand. “Nothin’ like that, sugartits.” Hanzo glares at Jesse like he’s about to murder him for the new name. “Unfortunately I need to rest for a while, and Gabriel is a man with quite the stamina. You’ll be takin’ my spot for the night.”

Hanzo lowers his gaze as his lips curl.

“I must warn you, though. He will please you in any way you desire ‘n’ have dreamed off. Just remember, Cinderella, clock strikes at dawn.”

“You must think I am that gullible or stupid.” Hanzo walks past Jesse, but McCree holds his arm to stop him, turning around to face each other again.

“Go ‘n’ talk to him.”

“You would like that, would you not? For me to make a fool in front of him.”

“All right, I can go with you if you want.” Jesse places an arm over Hanzo’s shoulder. “If it’ll help you, I’ll be present while ya’ll talk about what you want to do.”

Hanzo shrugs off Jesse’s arm. “You will do no such thing.”

Jesse raises both of his hands as a sign of peace and innocence. “I’m not pullin’ your leg, Shimada. The offer is there. You just have to take it or leave it.” Jesse slips his hands in his pants and this time is the one to walk past Hanzo. “Whatever you decide, stays between us.”

As Jesse walks away, he can’t help but feel proud of himself. He knows better than to expect Hanzo to call out for him. When he peaks back, he gets something better: Hanzo, smiling timidly, no doubt lost in his own head about the fantasy that can be a reality.

Gabriel reads the new message on his phone between his thighs as he sits in his desk at the office. He smiles and shakes his head a little when he reads Jesse’s text.

‘Sent the archer your way <3’

Not a minute later, the right bottom corner of his computer screen lights up with a new notification. Agent Shimada, Hanzo, requesting entrance. Gabriel opens the door, a little giddy with his new guest.

“Good afternoon, commander,” Hanzo greets and bows.

“Hanzo,” Gabriel says, gentle to not scare him away. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I,” Hanzo pauses and Gabriel examines him from head to toe. He still stands straight as always, but his hands are inside his pockets, keeping them safe where he can’t see them fidgeting. His eyes don’t lock with Gabriel’s, they stare at the desk instead. “Agent McCree said you wanted to talk to me.”

Gabriel licks his lip. “I don’t recall. Did he say why?”

Their eyes meet and Hanzo is afraid. “My apologize, I must have misunderstood—”

“I’m teasing, Hanzo,” Gabriel says, rolling his chair closer to the desk and waving Hanzo over. “Have a seat.”

Hanzo nods and Gabriel catches him sighing before he sits in front of Gabriel. Gabriel rests his chin on his hands as he looks at Hanzo. “He did say about what, right?”

Hanzo nods again, eyes wondering over the closed folder on Gabriel’s desk.

“That is?” Gabriel asks, half smiling. He used to do this to Jesse before they started dating. There’s something about watching them squirm and tremble like virgins when they talk to Gabriel that he’s addictive to.

“He said you wanted to…” Hanzo drawls and tries to look at Gabriel, but his cheeks turn pink. He looks away again and continues, “It involves sex.”

“Ah! That,” Gabriel says, leaning back. “Yeah.”

“So, it is true?” Hanzo asks, quietly.

Gabriel nods and smiles, this time more innocent than before. “The thing is I can be quite,” Gabriel rubs his chin, looking for a word. “Relentless? When it comes to sex. Not in a bad way, I just have more stamina than Jesse due to what my body went through before all of this. I’ll spare you those boring details. Jesse wants to rest, so he is fine with someone else taking his place for one night.”

“That is what he said,” Hanzo says, like he’s confirming it to himself more than to Gabriel.

“Questions?”

“This would only be you and I?”

“Yeah, Jesse won’t even watch. He’ll be in his room, and we’ll be in mine.”

A little smile tugs at Hanzo’s lips.

“You are more than welcome to say no, Hanzo. Jesse thought of you because, well, he says you have a crush on me.”

“I do not!” Hanzo defends and Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

“All right, that’s between you and yourself. I’m not judging, just know that this will be one time, for now.”

“For now?” Hanzo asks, hopeful.

Gabriel nods. “But we’ll talk about it if the need arises. We’ll just focus on the now. Sounds good?”

“I,” Hanzo pauses and their eyes lock for more than five seconds as he smiles. “I would like that.”

Gabriel smiles back. “Then you decide when—”

“Tonight is fine,” Hanzo replies and straightens. Gabriel smirks, _and he says he doesn’t have a crush_.

“I’m free tonight. You know where my room is. Do you want to run by anything now?”

Hanzo chews on his bottom lip.

“We’re not doing anything extra; it’s plain sex. A little rough, but that’s up to you.”

“I can handle it,” Hanzo grins and Gabriel’s cock twitches with attention, already wishing it was nighttime.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow as he leans back, staring at Hanzo’s eyes. They don’t look away this time. “Okay, then. See you tonight?”

“See you tonight.”

Gabriel stands in front of his dresser after a nice shower, where he washed away the sweat and tension of a busy day. He rolls his shoulders to relax his muscles. He doesn’t want to be too stressed or stiff with Hanzo. He wants the agent to feel comfortable, to not regret this. He also wants to enjoy it to the fullest. Jesse and him have never talked about doing something like this, and though it surprised him, he simply cannot say no. As long as Jesse is a hundred percent into the plan, chose the person, and Hanzo is also positive about it, Gabriel is more than happy to give them what they want.

He looks at his phone when he gets the notification for the arrival of his guest. He allows access and hears the door sliding open down the hall of his apartment. He walks out of his room and finds Hanzo, looking his way before he bows. He’s wearing a pair of dark jeans and a nice fitting dark blue shirt. His hair is tied in a bun with the usual golden ribbon he wears around base.

He looks at Gabriel, basically in pajamas and slides his hands in his pockets. “I did not know how to dress for the… occasion.”

“It’s fine,” Gabriel says. “As long as you’re comfortable.”

Hanzo only nods. Gabriel tilts his head to look him over. In the short time he has had Shimada on his team due to hide and keep the brothers safe from people that want to do the clan harm, he has never seen Hanzo this vulnerable and timid. From the start he has been the epitome of danger. Breathing fire through arrows that have the force of the creature’s wings as they fly in the air. But he stands in front of Gabriel like a rabbit in an unknown forest, afraid of what might strike.

“You can still say no,” Gabriel reminds him. “Even if we get naked and start.”

Hanzo nods, a small smile that tells Gabriel he appreciates it.

“Anything you wanna go over?”

“What am I allowed to do?” Hanzo asks, moving one hand.

“Is there something specific you want to do?”

Hanzo hesitates, looking away from Gabriel as he asks. “May I kiss you?”

The question makes Gabriel’s heart flutter. “Yeah.”

“And McCree won’t be mad?” He crosses his arms. “Even if he and I do not see eye to eye I would not want to ruin your relationship.”

“Honorable of you, but it's fine. We talked about it.” Gabriel gives a tentative step towards Hanzo. “Anything you don’t like?”

“Outside of plain sex, no. But you said rough, what do you mean by that?”

“I can be hard and fast.” Gabriel drags a hand over his head. “Hair pulling, biting, leaving marks, spanking, choking, if you want.”

“No choking.”

“Noted. That’s about it for what could happen tonight. Is that okay?”

Hanzo nods.

“Then, whenever you wanna start. We have all night.” Gabriel walks across the living room to the kitchen. “Anything to drink? Eat?” Gabriel pulls a bottle of brandy he keeps on the counter and pours on one of the two glasses next to it.

“A glass would be nice,” Hanzo replies and Gabriel pours him one too.

They drink it in silence and Gabriel tries to not look at Hanzo, to not make it seem like he’s pressuring him to start. They can sit down and watch movies to get started for all he cares.

“Is there something simple you’ve wanted to do with McCree but haven’t gotten to?” Hanzo asks, suddenly, glass almost empty.

“Simple?”

“Maybe mundane? Sweet? Something you find nice but haven’t had the chance.”

Gabriel wonders what Hanzo means. It’s not some kink or anything outside of what they mentioned. Hanzo might just mean a place to start, a way to start. But Gabriel feels kind of embarrassed when he gets an idea of what he might mean.

“I’ve been in this same spot with Jesse, and I’ve thought it’d be nice if he sat on the counter and we started making out. But we’ve never been able to do it. And I never mentioned it to him ‘cause I thought it was stupid. It’s something silly, you know?”

Hanzo nods and smiles. “It is not silly. It’s nice.”

“Exactly.” Gabriel can feel his cheeks burning and his stomach tickling with nerves all of a sudden. “I don’t know if that’s what you meant.”

“I did.” Hanzo drinks the last bit and sets the glass down before hopping on the counter. He’s eye level with Gabriel now, who huffs and brushes his goatee with his hand as it tickles. “I am ready, if you would like to begin.”

Gabriel finishes chugging down his half full glass and places it down next to Hanzo’s as he closes the distance between them, standing between the archer’s thighs. His hand lands on Hanzo’s jaw to guide it slightly up for their lips to meet. It’s a sweet peck at first before Hanzo pulls him in for a longer one. His taste is different from Jesse’s. McCree’s facial hairs tickle Gabriel, while Hanzo is soft and shaven. His lips are also thinner, but have a sharpness to them when they kiss. For being as shy as he looked, Hanzo is confident when he kisses Gabriel. Sure of his talent with his tongue and lips as he lulls Gabriel closer until he can wrap his arms around the commander’s neck. Hanzo hooks one leg on Gabriel’s hip and Gabriel grabs at his thigh to drag him closer. Hanzo moans into Gabriel’s mouth, making it all much sweeter.

Gabriel can’t help parting from Hanzo’s lips to have a look down when he feels Hanzo’s hard member poking him. When he looks back up, Hanzo’s biting his bottom lip, but avoiding eye contact. Gabriel kisses him again. A good minute passes like this, getting used to each other’s mouths before Gabriel picks him up and carries Hanzo to the bedroom, where he lays him down on the bed. Gabriel crawls on top and continues to kiss him. Gabriel entwines his fingers with Hanzo’s and pins his hand above his head. Hanzo arcs up in response, trying to grind up against Gabriel, their clothed hard-ons rubbing against each other.

Gabriel, with sorrow, leaves Hanzo’s lips to favor the soft, clear neck. Hanzo squirms under Gabriel, loving the attention and trying to break free of Gabriel’s hold. But something tells the commander he doesn’t really want to.

Gabriel rises to pull his shirt off as Hanzo does the same with his, exposing that beautiful chest of his, decorated with the masterpiece he has as a tattoo. It might be too romantic, but Gabriel kisses the start of the painting, down to Hanzo’s wrist where it ends.

It takes some tossing and turning, but they’re free of the rest of their clothes and Gabriel is softly jerking their cocks together as he hovers over Hanzo, watching his swollen lips part as he moans and his delicious, plump chest heaving. Tempted and unable to resist, he lowers to bite and suck on the dark nipples, which Hanzo welcomes as he pins his fingers in the back of Gabriel’s head, keeping him right on the spot he desires. Hanzo’s voice rises in volume, even if he tries to silence himself, he fails when a gasp breaks through his shut lips.

“You’re delicious,” Gabriel purrs, pumping them faster. He tugs and pulls one of Hanzo’s nipples with one hand as his tongue circles the other knob.

Hanzo starts to say something, a drunken ramble that gets lost in the pleasure as both explode together. Gabriel takes as much of Hanzo’s breast as he can into his mouth, leaving his teeth marked where he sucked and bit as he came down from the first orgasm.

When Gabriel looks up at Hanzo, he looks horrified. He looks at the mess on his stomach like he got caught doing something bad and fears the punishment. Yet, the rosy cheeks tell Gabriel he might want that punishment.

“I apologize.”

“Why, angel?” Gabriel asks, dragging a finger to collect some of the come, whether it’s his, Hanzo’s or both. He dips the finger in his mouth and sucks it clean. “You’re doing great. And that was just the start. If that’s okay with you?”

Hanzo nods hesitantly before Gabriel kisses him, moving his head to lay back against the pillows for another make-out session before they can continue.

Gabriel sits on the bed, relaxed and unbothered, enjoying Hanzo’s hot wet mouth around his cock.

“Just like that, baby,” Gabriel coos, brushing a loose strand of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear.

Hanzo’s blush hasn’t ceased since he started. He looks like a virgin, avoiding eye contact and hesitant with his movement, but his mouth says otherwise. His tongue knows the spots to brush over and how to suck to make Gabriel’s toes curl. Gabriel grabs one end of the hair ribbon and rubs his thumb and finger to feel the velvety fabric. When he doesn’t hiss at him, he tugs it loose. Hanzo’s hair cascades down like a spilled bottle of black ink. Like the night sky taking over a sunset.

“Look how gorgeous you are,” Gabriel compliments, brushing back one side of Hanzo’s hair and digging his fingers in the back to keep that precious mouth on him. Hanzo gets encouraged and moves faster. He pulls back and licks Gabriel’s shaft, down back up and sucks the head before swallowing down. When he pulls back again, he remains with his gaze low.

Gabriel tilts his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Hanzo replies, low, but believable.

“Then move,” Gabriel says and something flashes through Hanzo’s eyes. A challenge.

“Make me.”

Gabriel smirks and his hand in Hanzo’s head becomes solid. “With pleasure.”

He makes Hanzo take his cock again and pushes his head down until he hits the back of his throat. He tugs at Hanzo’s hair to control him, pulling him back before he forces him forward again. Hanzo’s moaning and gagging when he takes Gabriel whole, but doesn’t complain. His eyes are teary when he looks at Gabriel, and lost in the satisfaction he’s getting from this. Gabriel huffs as he guides Hanzo to find his own orgasm. Though it wouldn’t surprise him if Hanzo comes from blowing him.

He pulls Hanzo away, giving him a chance to breathe. “Do you wanna swallow?” Gabriel asks, brushing his thumb over Hanzo’s swollen lips.

“I do, sir.”

“Good answer,” Gabriel growls, and shoves Hanzo back onto his cock.

Gabriel throbs inside of Hanzo. His member twitches, alerting that he’s coming sooner than he expected. Could he be blamed? Hanzo’s response and how well he’s behaving is something Gabriel didn’t expect.

“I’m coming,” Gabriel warns and doesn’t have to do anything. Hanzo himself sinks lower and takes the first burst down his throat. He slowly pulls away for the rest to fill his mouth. “Fuck, Han.”

Hanzo slurps what he can and licks his lips as he smiles once he’s done. Gabriel grabs one arm and pulls him up on his lap as he lays back. Hanzo yelps surprised and lands on Gabriel’s lips, who begins a passionate kiss to taste himself.

“Want me to touch you?” Gabriel asks.

“ _Please,_ ” Hanzo hisses.

Gabriel turns them around, Hanzo landing on his back on the bed as Gabriel hovers over him. “Tough luck. I’m not letting you come again so fast. Or you’ll get tired.”

“I won’t,” Hanzo promises, either a lie or he really believes he’ll be able to handle Gabriel after another orgasm.

“I’m not gonna risk letting you go, Shimada. Turn around.”

Hanzo groans but does as he’s told. Serving his sweet ass to Gabriel on a platter. Gabriel savors every inch of Hanzo’s hole as he begins to loosen it with his tongue. Just like their mouths, Hanzo tastes differently than Jesse. Part of it might be the less hairs in the area and the shaven inner thighs he gets to kiss and bite until they bruise. He loves the contrast of light skin and purples and reds bleeding through. But also adores those colors on McCree’s skin.

With the help of lube, Gabriel dips his fingers inside of Hanzo. One at first, which he circles and pulls back and forth. That’s enough to have Hanzo singing for more. A second joins and makes the process easier. To Hanzo’s request, a third is added, but isn’t there for long before Hanzo says he’s ready for Gabriel.

Gabriel teases him some more with his fingers, from three going back to one. Hanzo’s hole gaps around the single digit, missing more. When he has enough fun, he guides the head of his cock to circle around the rim and slowly push inside. The head pops inside and Hanzo whines when that’s all he gets. Gabriel only jerks it a little, and that’s enough for his own gut to melt at how warm Hanzo feels. He parts Hanzo’s butt cheeks and goes deeper, moaning as he goes. Halfway through he pulls back and in again, this time bottoming out.

“Feels good?”

“Yes,” Hanzo cries, raising to his hands and knees. Gabriel helps him by grabbing his hips.

Gabriel starts gently, and he tries to hold back. Hanzo wraps around him nicely, like he knew exactly how Gabriel’s cock would feel like as he molds around him. Yet, his voice sings praises of surprise.

“Reyes,” Hanzo sighs and tha does it for Gabriel, as the feral side in him begins to creep out.

He rams into Hanzo, making him gasp. He pulls out completely and does it again. Each time he leaves Hanzo’s body, his pucker gaps, puffy and slicked. The last time Gabriel thrusts into Hanzo, he almost causes the younger man to fall on his face on the bed, if it weren’t for his strong arms keeping him up. Gabriel grabs Hanzo’s hair to pull back and his other hand travels over his beautiful back. There’s a scar that runs down between his shoulder blades to his mid back that Gabriel hadn’t seen before. He traces it delicately, and wonders who dared to want to cut the dragon’s wings. Whoever it was, must be dead by now since the wound didn’t kill Hanzo.

Hanzo looks back and places a hand on Gabriel’s stomach. Panting, he says, “Let me.”

Gabriel stops and Hanzo is the one that begins to move back. He starts strong, knowing how Gabriel likes it, but when Gabriel’s cock hits his prostate, he’s done for and his knees become weak. Gabriel pushes him to lie down as he starts to pistol into Hanzo, keeping him that way. Trapped and vulnerable.

Gabriel’s hips are like waves against Hanzo. He sways them up and down as smooth as silk, yet fast and unforgiving. Hanzo barely can hold on to something as his body continues to move to Gabriel’s will. His tongue has gone back to his language, as it’s easiest to say without much thought. Gabriel doesn’t care if Hanzo’s cursing him for generations to come, he’s flattered he has broken Shimada.

“You have a nice, perky ass, Shimada,” Gabriel says when he slows down for a moment, leaning back to have a better view of his cock being swallowed by Hanzo’s stretched hole. He slaps one of the cheeks and watches it jiggle more than the other. He parts them both and lets them clash together. “Nice, and round. Small, but I can still grab.” He does just that; groping a fist full of Hanzo in one hand and slaps the other cheek. He leans back down, pressing his chest against Hanzo’s sweaty, arching back as he slides one hand to grab at Hanzo’s right tit. “Although, you have gorgeous tits.”

One big thrust has Hanzo crying high and head raised.

“Can’t lie, I’ve stared at them more than I’d like to admit. You can’t blame a man when you parade around in tight shirts and then take them off after training.”

“Reyes…” Hanzo moans as Gabriel plays with his nipple; pinching and tugging.

“They glisten with sweat. All plump and ready to be devoured.” He rams into Hanzo a few more times without mercy. “As a matter of fact.” Gabriel pulls out and turns Hanzo around. He smiles as Hanzo crosses his arms over his chest and looks away, suddenly embarrassed to be looked at. To be drooled over like a meal.

“Don’t do that, mi cielo,” Gabriel says and delicately pulls one arm away, testing Hanzo’s resistance. There’s only a bit of restraint that loosens up with Gabriel’s name calling. “You look breathtaking.” Hanzo’s blush goes down his neck and chest and he still can't face Gabriel. Gabriel changes that by guiding his cock inside of Hanzo again and ramming without warning. Hanzo’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he begins to moan again to Gabriel’s merciless fucking.

Gabriel begins to lick at Hanzo’s breasts, leaving them shining and the nipples perky to his care. He tugs them with his teeth and takes them in his mouth, leaving teeth marks around them. Hanzo comes with a whimper and his body goes limp over the bed. Gabriel is too busy sucking on his tits to care for a moment. He’s lost in the delicacy that’s Hanzo and how turning it is that McCree allowed this to happen. He wonders if Jesse is imagining their planned affair. If he’s playing with himself to the thought of Gabriel fucking another man. If he’s calling Gabriel’s name as he comes. If he’s calling Hanzo’s.

Gabriel kisses up Hanzo’s neck and growls. “I’m not done.”

Gabriel pulls out and sits back on the heels of his feet. Hanzo lets out a mix between a yelp and a scared noise as Gabriel pulls him up so he can straddle Gabriel’s lap and take his cock again. Even if he’s still lost in the afterglow of the orgasm, Hanzo manages to wrap his legs around Gabriel’s waist and his hands around Gabriel’s neck before he’s pulled up and down on Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel stops being too quiet. He moans louder, unable to contain how good he feels. It’s almost as good as when he’s with Jesse. Hanzo’s sloppy from his pre and remaining lube, and also wraps around Gabriel perfectly. There’s something about being with someone this way, this heavenly, that he can’t control himself when he has the green light to do what he wants. His body becomes feral, and his mind foggy as it only wants pleasure. He has the stamina to keep up with his desire, maybe too much, and that’s why Hanzo is here. But even new meat can’t keep up with Gabriel. Still, Reyes loved breaking him in.

Gabriel has to hold the back of Hanzo’s head as it rolls back too much. He digs his fingers through inky hair that’s not as smooth and elegant as it was when it started. Hanzo’s bun is long gone and the ribbon that tied it forgotten on the floor.

Gabriel feels young and vivid as Hanzo rides him and he gets to see those beautiful tits bouncing. Hanzo, catching on, squeezes his breasts together when he puts his hands on Gabriel’s stomach. He knows what can destroy Gabriel, or believes so. That still won’t be enough to satisfy the beast in Gabriel that simply wants to wreck those he brings to his bed.

“Having fun, Shimada?” Gabriel asks, casually, placing an arm under his head.

Hanzo nods as he continues to bounce on top.

“It fucking shows.” Gabriel licks his lips, watching Hanzo’s chest and then his pretty cock, also lolling back and forth to the movement.

Gabriel sits up and kisses Hanzo. Unable to move as he used to, Hanzo begins to sways his hips. Gabriel caresses a finger down Hanzo’s back until he reaches where their bodies meet and teases to poke inside. Hanzo moans and bites Gabriel’s lip, a hint that he might like the idea.

Gabriel gets bored of the position, even if it’s still nice to have Hanzo’s body put on a show. They move so Hanzo’s laid on the bed, on his back, and Gabriel kneels on the edge of it, one of Hanzo’s legs hooked on his shoulder. He still gets to enjoy Hanzo’s chest and has more control on the younger man. He picks up the speed that Hanzo lacked when he was on top, and is sure Hanzo cries when he comes.

Hanzo’s unable to stand on his arms and knees the next time Gabriel asks him. His body trembling as he’s on the edge of his orgasm, again. Meanwhile, Gabriel can still move like he’s just getting started. He rails Hanzo into the bed, deep and strong. Canning his hips in search of that sweet spot that will make Hanzo sing and cry.

Gabriel’s talent to edge himself is quite a gift in situations like this. He loves doing it when Jesse and he have been apart for long periods of time and they lock themselves in Gabriel’s room once they reunite. When he feels he’s close, he shuts down. He thinks of only work, of a stupid report he has to do, or a meeting in the morning. He thinks of anything but his lover, open and willing to take him all night just so Gabriel can last longer wrecking them. Now, he’s using that talent to take advantage of the chance he has. Whenever Gabriel feels himself getting closer, he slows down and thinks ‘reminds me, I gotta send that memo to Petras’, or some simple tasks like that which will keep him at bay of his orgasm. While Hanzo’s unable to say full sentences or even stand up on his bed, Gabriel continues to push on. Making a bigger mess of his bed and breaking apart the archer that believed to be so high and mighty.

And when Gabriel finally wants to come, he does it in a special way. He ties Hanzo’s arms to his bed rest with his own hair ribbon, making his breasts be closer together. He moves on top of Hanzo’s chest, rubbing his cock between the plump masses of muscle and fat as he also tugs at one nipple. Hanzo tries to break free of the binds, and he could, but part of him also resists, loving the fact that’s his for Gabriel’s use alone.

“Beautiful,” Gabriel whispers, moving a little faster, pushing Hanzo’s breasts even closer.

“Gabriel,” Hanzo calls and gasps lightly when Gabriel comes across his face. His mouth falls open, hoping to catch something, and when he does, he licks and swallows like a good lover.

But the fun doesn’t stop there. After a few minutes of rest and drinking some water, Hanzo asks to use Gabriel’ shower. Gabriel waits two minutes before he lets himself inside and brushes Hanzo’s hair back so he can kiss his shoulder. Hanzo leans his head the opposite way, exposing his neck which Gabrel kisses and marks.

“Again?” Hanzo huffs when he feels Gabriel’s hard member poking his behind.

“Now you understand why Jesse wanted to rest,” Gabriel says against Hanzo’s skin.

“Weak,” Hanzo says and turns his head to the side to capture Gabriel’s lips “Do what you want with me, commander.”

Hanzo bends over, placing his arms on the wall in front of him and letting the water fall on his back. Gabriel dips once finger inside to make sure Hanzo is loose enough to take him again. He pokes a second one for good measure before guiding his cock inside and pulling Hanzo back by his hips to fuck him once more.

Gabriel grabs Hanzo’s arms back to have a better grip on him. The younger man still has it in him to speak even if it’s a ramble of English and Japanese. His light skin looks beautiful with the curtain of his wet hair down his back. The shower glass fogs with steam and Gabriel’s more sweaty than wet. He lets go of Hanzo to lower the temperature, and picks him up to fuck him against the shower wall this time. Hanzo hugs Gabriel and rests his head on the commander’s shoulder. His body is mostly limp as Gabriel moves it how he wants until both come and remain holding each other during the afterglow. Gabriel is sad to have to let go of the little archer, but he’s also excited to see if this will spark something in Jesse. If McCree will come to his bedroom tomorrow and demand to be taken stronger than ever, to demand Gabriel to tell him he’s Jesse’s alone, or will he want to hear what Gabriel did to Hanzo and enjoy the memories together.

McCree lets himself into Gabriel’s bedroom the next morning. He knows the commander’s not there since they already had crossed paths at breakfast. Jesse had pulled him into a corner and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Part of him was glad Gabriel did the same and whispered his name like he hadn’t been allowed to say it for years.

When he asked about Hanzo, Gabriel said he had let him in his room to rest, and given him the morning off to recover and eat. McCree did say he might pay him a visit, to which Gabriel laughed and asked if he really thought Hanzo would like to be around him. But that if he did, to record it for him. He winked to finish that sentence and McCree laughed, even if the idea of that was hot and gave him a little boost to make the visit sooner. He didn’t expect anything, though. He knew Hanzo still didn’t like him, and would think stepping from Gabriel to Jesse was a big downgrade.

Jesse halts at the door of Gabriel’s bedroom when he catches Hanzo, naked and the sheets covering his crotch as he grinds against his hand while his nose is buried in the pillow. McCree leans from the frame, enjoying the small show as Hanzo moans and huffs, obviously deep in the memories of his time with Gabriel.

When Jesse’s pants begin to tighten up, he speaks up, “Look at you.” Hanzo sits up. “Didn’t get enough did you?”

Hanzo looks away. “If you’re here to kick me out, Gabriel said I could stay.”

Jesse walks to the bed. “I ain’t gonna kick you out, Han. Just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine.”

“I know you are, but how did Gabriel treat you?”

Hanzo doesn’t answer. He looks at Jesse puzzled.

“It’s not a trick question. I honestly want to know. Did you enjoy it?”

Hanzo’s mouth turns into a thin line. Not mad nor happy. He just nods.

“Was it what you dreamed of?” Jesse asks, on his way to the love chair across the bed.

“More.”

Jesse scoffs, sitting down. “My same answer after our first time.” He crosses one leg of his thigh and rests his cheek on one hand. “Tell me about last night.”

Hanzo swells his chest, defiant about answering to Jesse. “I do not have to tell you anything.”

“No, but I wanna hear it. Still, is up to you if you share. I won’t get mad, I just _really_ wanna hear.”

Hanzo looks down, pondering on his answer. When his eyes fall on Jesse again, he begins, “We started in the kitchen. We drank brandy and then I sat on the counter. We kissed, and he carried me here.” He flats the sheets beside him.

“That’s nice.”

Hanzo’s gaze becomes sharper. “He took me in his hands and used me.”

“Details, sugartits.”

“He used them, too, to fuck his cock.”

“Oh, lucky him.”

Hanzo tells him everything, and Jesse is thankful for his honesty. He shares every sweet detail and word Gabriel did to him. Hanzo becomes more confident in his tale the more he shares it, the more he realizes it was real and that Jesse’s not getting mad. Quite the opposite as his dick became hard halfway through.

“You should stop,” Jesse says when they get to the part of Hanzo riding Gabriel. “I should go and attend to something.”

Jesse’s about to stand when Hanzo says, “You can attend it here.”

Jesse looks at him, dumbstruck and leans back onto the chair.

“You caught me as I was taking care of myself. Best not to keep wasting time.”

Jesse doesn’t even ask, he knows Hanzo means within distance. So he stays sitting while Hanzo lays back and begins to jerk off under the sheet. McCree still gets a look at the exposed, muscled thigh. McCree pulls out his cock and begins to stroke himself. He thinks about telling Hanzo to look at him, to watch what he could have, but that might set the archer off and ruin this nice little jerk time together, while both obviously think of the same man.

Jesse focuses on Hanzo’s chest as it heaves and his back curves while he manipulates his pleasure. He looks like art itself happening in front of Jesse, while he’s more relaxed and simply wanting to release what he’s been holding since the night before. He had troubled sleeping due to the image of Gabriel with Hanzo, of how beautiful they would both look fucking like no one’s watching, rocking the bed and wrecking one another. Well, mostly Gabe wrecking Hanzo, and wishing he was in his place at that time.

He could have let that sweet release last night, but he wanted to torture himself. To hold on to make the meeting with Gabriel even sweeter. But as Hanzo told him what happened, his body began to ache.

McCree comes first, letting Hanzo know through a loud moan. Hanzo follows, quieter, but still a sight for sore eyes as he makes a show of it. McCree stays watching him for a moment until their breathing evens out. He’s the first to leave before it goes any further. Not that he would mind, but he sure would like to run it over by Gabriel first.

A month later, the subject hasn't come up again. At least between Hanzo and Jesse, or Hanzo and Gabriel. But McCree has been talking with Gabriel, especially since the commander has gotten worse in bed. He’s now hungry for something Jesse doesn’t seem to give him enough of. And though he should be offended, he knows Gabriel still loves him and wouldn’t change them for anything. He knows whatever’s going on with his body must come from the enhancements, because there’s no way a normal human can go through rounds of sex and still be able to walk in the morning. Meanwhile, Jesse’s left on the bed for hours later, recovering and making sure he doesn’t limp when he walks into training.

Hanzo and him had been sent on a mission to Scotland, to find a target that had run from their custody three days before. They know his safe house it’s a lighthouse at a beach, in a path made of rocks that can become quite dangerous when the ocean becomes violent. Luckily for the agents it’s not one of those days and the sea is calm under the full moon.

While Jesse sits by a desk of what seems to be the target’s office, Hanzo leans on the frame of the opened window across from him, looking over the path that leads to the building.

“So, Han,” McCree lights a cigar and looks at Hanzo, framed by the window. “What do you say to another night with Gabriel?”

Hanzo tenses, and even if Jesse doesn’t see his face, he knows he’s caught off guard. “He’s been relentless, more than before. I love it, damn, do I love it. But my ass can’t take the load on its own. Pun intended.” He stands up, the chair rasping against the floor makes Hanzo turn to watch him from the corner of his eye. “I don’t know if he’s doing it on purpose to get you on his bed again, or being with you reminded him how much he loves being with me.”

“If you think it is that, then why are you asking me to sleep with him again?”

“Good point, but it won’t be just you and him this time.”

Hanzo faces him completely, a sharp eyebrow arced in question.

“I’ll be involved. Maybe both of us,” Jesse rests one elbow on the window frame, above Hanzo’s head. The archer has looked away by now, “can exhaust him for a while.”

“What makes you think I’ll agree?”

“By what you and Gabriel told me about your time together, it’s obvious you went crazy for him, sugartits.”

Hanzo shoves him back and Jesse raises his hands. “They were all good things, I assure you. But for that, I need to keep an eye out on you two. I trust him, it’s you I have to keep on watch.”

Hanzo smirks. “As you always should. If you put this much effort into learning how to aim, you would be close to my score by now.”

Jesse frowns. “I know how to aim. And I’m second on the record.”

“Way below me, as you will be if I agree to this.”

“Oh, I see Gabe gave you some confidence and a sharper tongue. He has that effect on people.”

“My tongue is not as sharp as his.” Hanzo grins.

“Okay, okay, I walked into that one. But you want that tongue in you again, don’t you?”

Hanzo doesn’t answer. The look he gives Jesse is enough. He wants it badly.

“As much as I hate to admit it, we do well together on the field. Who says we can’t do as well in the bedroom?”

“Why me?”

Jesse shrugs. “I noticed how you looked at Gabriel, no one on base dares to look at him like that, especially since we started dating. You’re not bad to look at, and, even if it’s hard to believe, I do trust you with him, no matter what I said before.”

The last bit surprises Hanzo as his eyes widen slightly.

“You’ll keep this between us, and you won’t gloat to anyone. And I get two gorgeous lovers for a night.”

“And I get one.”

Jesse snorts. “I’ll tell Gabe you said that. He’ll be jealous.”

Instead of correcting Jesse, or even frowning, Hanzo laughs. It’s soft but it’s something that makes Jesse’s chest feel light.

“Are there any rules?”

Jesse hesitates. He wonders if there’s anything off the table at this point. He trusted them alone, this time they’ll be with him. “I’m open. We’ll discuss it in detail if needed to beforehand.”

Hanzo nods, his gaze lowering. His mouth opens, but that’s when their comms open.

“Target’s coming. Over.” Rainer announces.

“Copy. Heading down.” Jesse nods at Hanzo who nods in response. Jesse sees the archer heading through the window frame before he turns around and heads down the stairs to deal with the runaway target and his goons up close, while Hanzo covers him.

Once the mission is a success and they hand the target to a group of Overwatch agents waiting to take him to the American base, Hanzo and Jesse are picked by Rainer in their small and more silent shuttle. While she pilots the ship, the duo rests in the back. They sit at opposite sides. Hanzo keeps to one chair, arms crossed as he rests his head back to catch some sleep. Jesse has one leg hooked on a chair while he leans to the sides, almost using a third chair as he types on his phone. He beams when he receives a voice message from Gabriel followed by a text: ‘for Hanzo too’.

He walks across the ship and sits next to Hanzo, elbowing him. He doesn’t miss Hanzo’s scowl. He plays the message, nevertheless.

“Good job, boys. I expect reports later in the week.” There’s a pause and Gabriel’s voice turns lower and alluring. “Rest for today. If you both are up for it, a reward awaits you tomorrow night.”

Hanzo’s cheeks are already pink by the time the message ends.

“Get used to having more time for reports.” Jesse says, standing up. “One of the perks of fucking the commander.”


End file.
